


Begin and Cease and Begin Again

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: Ada and Hecate take a trip to the seaside, and find more than rest and relaxation.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Begin and Cease and Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, week 4: retreat.

Hecate awoke to the muffled sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the seabirds squawking. Warm beneath her blankets, the cooler air of the room chilled her cheeks and nose, and she burrowed more deeply under the covers.

She rolled over and glanced at Ada’s bed. It was empty, the sheets thrown back haphazardly. Ada was sitting in the window-seat, wrapped in the quilt from her bed. Hecate could just see Pendle’s tail emerging from under the fabric.

Hecate sat up, tugging her robe out from under Morgana, who opened her eyes just enough to glare at Hecate. Hecate slipped the robe over her arms and tied it tightly around her. With a flick of her magic the fire crackled to life.

“Good morning, Ada,” she called softly.

“Good morning, Hecate,” Ada replied, turning to look at her.

“Did you sleep?” Hecate asked, putting on her slippers and making her way over to Ada.

“A bit. I enjoyed the stars before it all clouded over. I think I dozed for a bit after that. Pendle kept me warm.”

Hecate, spying the frost at the edges of the window panes cast a discreet warming spell on Ada’s quilt.

“Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Hecate said, ducking her head.

Ada returned her gaze to the sea.

“Listen! You hear the grating roar of pebbles which the waves draw back, and fling,” Ada recited.

“At their return, up the high strand, begin, and cease, and then again begin,” Hecate continued the quotation. 

Ada shifted to make room. “Join me?”

Hecate sat. There was a soft thunk, and then Morgana was making her way towards Hecate. Morgana leapt up and settled herself in Hecate’s lap.

“Well,” Ada laughed, “I guess that’s our plans for the day decided.”

Hecate scratched Morgana’s ears. “At least until they decide it’s time for breakfast.”  
Morgana turned her face towards Hecate.

“Now you’ve done it,” Ada commented lightly. She stood up and Pendle jumped down to the floor. 

“Mrow?” he mourned plaintively.

“Shall we go down and see what’s available?” Ada asked.

* * *

“Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, good morning!” Camille, the owner of the inn called cheerfully. “I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, thank you,” Ada replied. “Are we too early for breakfast?”

“Not at all! We’ve got food for your familiars in the kitchen, and there’s some fruit and cheese in the breakfast parlor. I’ll be right out with the breakfast menu.”

Hecate selected some grapes, and Ada some strawberries, and they sat down at a table near the window.

Camille appeared with the menus. 

“I’d like the porridge and some Earl Grey, please,” Ada said.

“Enough Earl Grey for two?” Hecate asked. “And the tomatoes and toast please.”

“Coming right up.”

“I’m so glad you came with me,” Ada said warmly.

“I’m glad you asked me,” Hecate returned.

“What a year it is has been,” Ada sighed. “I am very much looking forward to a little rest and relaxation.”

“Thank you,” Hecate said to Camille, who had brought them a pot of tea and two cups. She poured and handed one to Ada, who took a sip.

“Ahh,” Ada sighed happily. “Good tea, good company, and a holiday. I am a fortunate woman indeed.”

“What would you like to do today?”

“I was thinking of starting out with a walk. I read that it might rain a little later today, but the weather seems dry enough at the moment to risk a stroll. Would you care to join me?”

“Yes, that would be nice.”

Camille carried in their breakfasts. “Tomatoes and toast, and porridge. Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Ada replied.

“Thank you, but no. This is sufficient.”

“Enjoy, and I’ll be in the kitchen a while longer, so if you change your mind just come find me.”

“We will.”

They tucked into the food.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to do?” Ada asked.

“I have brought some reading, but that can wait if the weather is going to turn later.”

* * *

They strolled along the walk at a leisurely pace. There was something particularly calming about the sea air, and the sound of the wind whispering amongst the dunes. They saw few people on the beach, for the hour was still rather early and the sky grey.

They walked close together, and once their hands brushed, discomfiting Hecate for a moment. But Ada didn’t seem to notice, and they walked on. After some minutes, they came upon an olive-green vehicle pulled over to the other side of the road.

“I told you we should have taken to the garage after the last time,” a red-haired woman was saying to a person who was halfway in the vehicle.

“Nonsense, the old girl’s just being persnickety. Hand me that wrench, will you?”

“Can we help?” Ada called.

“Ada,” Hecate said in an undertone, “how could we possibly help them with that contraption?”

A blond head popped out from the vehicle. “Oh, hello! That’s very kind of you, but we’re all right,” the woman said.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen a garage, have you?” The red-haired woman asked.

“No,” Ada shook her head. “We’ve come from the inn down the road.”

“There, I told you we didn’t need a garage,” the shorter woman said. 

“One of these days, we’re going to break down in the middle of nowhere and then you can be the one who has to tramp all the way to the next village to get help,” the other said, “Enjoy your holiday!” she called to Ada and Hecate.

“Good luck,” Ada called back.

The two women climbed into their vehicle. It made a sort of sputtering noise and started moving. They waved as they drove off, and Ada waved back.

“They seemed nice,” she said.

“Yes, but we are fortunate they did not need a hand, as we don’t know anything about those sorts of things.”

“I’m sure they could have explained what they needed us to do. I dare say they wouldn’t have asked us to do anything complicated, the one of them at least seemed to know what they were doing.”

“Your faith is admirable.”

Ada laughed and tucked her arm around Hecate’s.

Hecate looked down, and then crooked her arm so that Ada’s could rest more comfortably.

“Camille said there is a bookshop in town,” Hecate said after a few minutes.

“A woman after my own heart.”

They passed a pleasant couple of hours browsing the shop and each emerged with a bag of purchases.

“I’m not sure about the weather,” Ada began, “I’d thought it would be nice to eat in town but perhaps we could get takeaway instead.”

“That does seem safer.”

* * *

It was very pleasant, reading her new book with the rain falling against the window. Hecate had been so engrossed in it that she’d missed when Ada got up to find them hot chocolate, and now they each had a steaming mugful. Hecate sipped hers and watched Ada, who was gazing out the window, her thoughts clearly very far away.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Hecate asked softly.

“Oh, just thinking of how peaceful it is here. Perhaps one day I’ll retire to a cottage on the sea.”

“Not too soon, I hope,” Hecate said lightly.

“Oh goodness, no. I intend to be at Cackles till I’m at least Gwen’s age. What, have you got your eye on the headmistress’ position? You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Ada joked.

“Perish the thought,” Hecate replied, with a small smile of her own. She held out her mug. “To many more years of your leadership.”

Ada clinked her mug against Hecate’s. “And to many more years of us side-by-side.”

Hecate stilled. “To us,” she proposed, drawing on a boldness she had not known she possessed.

“To us.”

Hecate sipped, and fingered her book.

“Of course, you’d like to get back to your reading,” Ada nodded, and rummaged through her bag for one of the books she had purchased earlier.

* * *

The second morning, Hecate rose early once again and went outside to watch the sun rise. When hunger drove her back indoors, she found Ada coming down the stairs to the breakfast parlor. She and Ada exchanged good mornings with Camille, and sat down.

“These strawberries are divine, Hecate, you should try one,” Ada urged, holding out a plump red berry.

Hecate reached out and took it, her fingers brushing Ada’s, and a little jolt shot through her.

“That is a magnificent strawberry,” Hecate agreed, dabbing at her lips. A little bit of juice ran down Ada’s chin and Hecate was halfway to wiping it off with her napkin when she realized what she was doing.

“You’ve a little juice,” she gestured to her own chin, feeling ridiculous for of course Ada would feel it.

Ada wiped it away with her own napkin.

Camille cleared her throat, and Hecate wondered how long she’d been standing there. Camille was looking at them as though she had a question on her mind, but had the manners not to ask it.

“The same as yesterday?” Camille asked.

“May I have the porridge today, and some more Earl Grey?”

“Same for me please.”

“Of course.” Camille threw one more curious look at them and went back to the kitchen.

“Did you get the sense that she wanted to ask us about something else?” Ada asked, when Camille was out of earshot.

“Mmm,” Hecate replied noncommittally.

“Perhaps we should ask her when she comes back.”

“No! That is, she seems like a very friendly and warm person and I dare say if she really does have a question, she will not hesitate to ask us.”

“I suppose you’re right. Do you have something you’d like to do today?”

“We could go down to the beach.”

“Is that something you want to do, or something you think I’d like to do?”

“Both, I suppose. I may not share your enthusiasm for full-body immersion but I am not opposed to investigating the local fauna and flora.”

“Well, then I will change into my bathing suit after breakfast.”

* * *

Hecate took the opportunity to tuck her arm into Ada’s as they walked down to the beach. They found a spot a little less populated than the main area.

“Are you certain you’ll be happy here?” Ada asked.

“Yes, go on and enjoy the water,” Hecate smiled. “I’ve a book to keep me company if I tire of exploring. You can leave your things with me.”

Ada began divesting herself of her outer clothing, and Hecate looked away, into a little pool that had formed on the beach.

Ada’s joyful shriek called her attention back to the sea. Hecate smiled, shook her head, and set to exploration.

* * *

Hecate was reading her book under a large beach umbrella loaned to them by Camille, when Ada returned and sat down on the towel next to Hecate’s.

“That,” Ada said, squeezing out her hair, her eyes sparkling, “was the most fun I’ve had in months.” She leaned back on her elbows. “What is it?”

“You,” Hecate smiled, placing a bookmark between the pages and carefully placing the book in the bag out of danger of the sand. “I haven’t seen you this happy and relaxed in I don’t know how long. It—it does my heart good to see you like this.”

“Well,” Ada turned and propped herself on one elbow, “I know I’ve said this before but I’m so glad you agreed to come, because I wouldn’t be having half as much fun without you.”

“Nonsense,” Hecate protested. “You could still going sea-bathing without me.”

“That’s not what I mean. I wouldn’t have your company, if you weren’t with me.”

“There’s no where I’d rather be than with you,” Hecate replied.

“Do you really mean that?” Ada asked, and Hecate felt the world tilt.

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Ada pushed herself into a sitting position. “Are we talking about the same thing?” she asked. “I don’t want to—I’d never want to make you uncomfortable Hecate, or ask you to do something that you don’t wish—but I am very fond of you, Hecate. And if I have misread, if I have misunderstood the situation then I beg you to tell me and I will not importune you—“

“Importune?” Hecate interjected, needing something to stop this flow of words that she might consider whether she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. “How many 19th century novels have you been reading lately, Ada?”

“Not so many that I would have thought it would end up in my babbling,” Ada admitted. She took a deep breath. “Hecate, I hold you very great affection as I hope you know, and lately I have found that my feelings have taken a—a romantic turn. And I thought—I _hoped_ that you were starting to feel similarly.”

Hecate stared at her, still not quite able to believe her ears.

“I have shocked you,” Ada said.

“I—no—yes—I don’t know. I am surprised, certainly—”

“Then we need not say any more about it. Rest assured I will not—”

“Ada, you misunderstand me.”

“Yes, we just established that.”

“No. I do, Ada. I hold you in the highest esteem and affection and they have long been of a—” she smiled “a romantic bent. I just dared not believe that you could feel that way towards me.”

“Not feel that way towards you—” and Hecate had never seen Ada so radiant, “my dear Hecate, how could I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Ada and Hecate quote is "Dover Beach" by Matthew Arnold. The title of this fic (with slight modifications) also comes from that poem.  
> There is indeed a slight crossover in this - if you thought the women Hecate and Ada ran into on the road seemed familiar, you're right.


End file.
